


The Devil In The Details

by Zarius



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gerry Conway - Freeform, Marvel Comics#1000, One More Day (Marvel), fixfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-30 02:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: When she catches herself undermining her first truly precious moment with Peter, MJ senses something is amiss (fix fic for Marvel#1000)





	The Devil In The Details

**Author's Note:**

> I read Marvel#1000 and the short story by Gerry Conway rubbed me and some others the wrong way, so I fixed it in this short piece

_I didn't stay for him_

_I stayed because she'd shown me how._

_I stayed for her_

_I stayed for Gwen_

_Where did that come from?_

_My god..._

_How could I think that?_

_Of course I stayed for Peter_

_I knew who hid beneath the mask_

_I knew because I hid beneath one of my own_

_I didn't let mine cripple me, and I knew I couldn't let it cripple him_

_Too many innocents depended on his ongoing ascension_

_To rise above the cracks_

_So I stayed with him_

_Gwen taught me many things_

_She taught me to grow, taught me to cherish friendships, not poison them_

_She taught me a lot about life_

_But Peter taught me responsibility._

_Without even knowing it at the time._

_I held his greatest secret close to my chest_

_All since the very beginning._

_I stayed with him out of friendship, out of respect, out of concern_

_Out of love._

_What could possess me to make this moment we shared, our first real moment together, our most sacred moment, exclusively about Gwen? Why would I take what Peter means to me out of the equation?_

_Must it always be about her death?_

_Her ghost?_

_Her Sins?_

_Perhaps I AM possessed?_

_Perhaps there's a literal devil to be found amongst the details, deconstructing every layer of the purest truth and replacing it with a lie_

_A devil that wants to taint and undermine every effort Peter and I put into our love._

_If I can help it, it won't get its way_

_This, above many other reasons, is why I'll stay._

_For the mask_

_For the man_

_For our love_

_Always_


End file.
